Hug
by kimyenaaa
Summary: JunHoon Couple. Jun sangat suka memeluk kekasih mungilnya, Jihoon. -Crack pair!Jun x Jihoon gs! Jihoon Minghao Seungkwan- Ada verkwan juga di sini


Title : Hug

Author : kimyenaaa

Cast : Lee Jihoon and Wen Junhui

Other Cast : Xu Minghao, Lee Chan, Boo Seungkwan, Lee Seokmin, and Hansol Vernon Chew, Mention : Wonwoo

Rated : T

Disclaimer : seventeen milik pledis dan keluarga mereka, jun milik minghao dan jihoon milik soonyoung. Ide cerita murni milik sendiri.

Warning : Crack pair! GS! Jihoon, Seungkwan, Minghao

* * *

 _ **Hug**_

Seulas senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampan Jun, kala juri mengumumkan kelompok dance kekasihnya meraih posisi teratas. Kekehan terdengar kemudian melihat Jihoon hanya diam dengan wajah blanknya yang imut membiarkan piala di depan wajahnya. Juri bermaksud memberikan pada Jihoon, namun kekasihnya itu malah diam mematung sedangkan Minghao dan Chan sudah melompat-lompat senang sejak tadi. Minghao yang melihat keterdiaman Jihoon, berinisiatif mengambil piala lalu membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Sedangkan Chan memilih menerima karangan bunga dan hadiah lainnya dengan senyum lebar. Tak lupa mengucapkanterima kasih dan membungkuk pada ketiga juri yang memberikan hadiah.

"Hao- _ya_ ," Minghao menoleh setelah mendengar panggilan dari Jihoon dengan nada pelan lalu tangannya yang mencengkram lengan Minghao. Melihat sahabatnya tiba-tiba kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri, gadis asal Cina itu langsung memeluk Jihoon. Membuat sahabatnya yang mungil itu langsung membebankan semua berat badannya pada gadis kurus itu.

"Kita menang _Eonni_. Kita juara satu." Minghao berseru senang sambil menepuk pundak Jihoon dengan tangan yang tidak memegang piala. Bukannya pekikan senang yang di dapat dari Jihoon, malah isakan tangis yang di dengar Minghao. " _Eonni_?"

Chan yang selesai membungkuk pada finalis lainnya, menatap bingung pada Minghao. Matanya seolah bertanya ada apa dengan kakak kesayangannya. "Kau pegang ini, biar _nuna_ denganku." Chan berucap tanpa suara. Kasihan juga dia melihat Minghao yang kesusahan dengan Jihoon dipelukannya. Bagaimanapun Jihoon itu lebih berat dari Minghao walaupun badannya lebih mungil.

Chan meletakan hadiah-hadiah yang tadi dipengangnya dan beralih menarik Jihoon kepelukannya. "Kita menang _nuna_ , sudah jangan menangis!" Chan membawa Jihoon turun dari panggung setelah semua finalis turun. Meninggalkan Minghao yang kini kesusahan dengan hadiah-hadiah mereka.

"Seharusnya Wonwoo _Eonni_ ikut jadi tidak seperti ini." Minghao menghembuskan nafasnya seraya turun dari panggung menyusul kedua rekan segroupnya.

xxx

" _Nuna_ mu kenapa, Chan- _ie_?" Jun menyambut mereka dengan kekehan melihat Jihoon yang membenamkan wajahnya di bahu adiknya. Membuat adiknya itu kesusahan berjalan.

Chan hanya tertawa pelan menanggapinya. Lalu mengusap sayang rambut kakaknya. " _Nuna_ senang sekali, sampai nangis seperti ini." Tawa Chan semakin kencang kala Jihoon mengeratkan pelukannya dan makin membenamkan wajahnya. Rengekan terdengar kemudian, membuat Jun ikut tertawa pelan dan mengusap-ngusap punggung Jihoon.

"Sudah, Jihoon- _ie_ , sini denganku. Biar Chan membantu Minghao. Kasihan dia membawa hadiah kalian." Jihoon lalu berpindah kepelukan Jun. Meninggalkan Chan yang kini kembali ke dekat panggung. Membantu Minghao yang kini kerepotan dengan salah satu hadiah mereka yang jatuh.

"Kenapa malah nangis begini, Jihoon- _ie_ , hmm?" suara lembut Jun terdengar. Tangannya mengusap sayang rambut coklat gadis mungilnya itu. Lalu terkekeh pelan ketika mendapat gelengan dari kepala Jihoon yang terbenam di dadanya.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis lagi! Tidak malu ya dengan Chan dan Minghao. Mereka saja gembira sekali, kau yang lebih tua malah menangis seperti ini." Jihoon memukul beberapa kali lengan Jun. Gadis mungilnya itu kesal dan itu berhasil membuatnya tertawa, lalu melepas pelukkannya.

Tawanya terhenti ketika melihat wajah berantakan kekasihnya. Ibu jarinya bergerak untuk menghapus lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi bulat gadis mungilnya. "Sudah jangan menangis lagi!" Ucapnya lembut. Jihoon dengan susah payah menghentikan isakkannya.

"Untung Seungkwan dan Seokmin tidak ikut." Jun berucap lembut lagi di depan wajah kekasihnya sambil mengusap-ngusap pipi Jihoon. Padahal sudah tidak ada lagi air mata.

"Jangan beritau mereka kalau gitu." Balas Jihoon dengan suara seraknya. Berhasil membuat Jun tertawa lagi. Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian. Benar kata kekasihnya yang tinggi itu. Dua orang teman adiknya itu memang menyebalkan. Senang sekali menggodanya sama seperti kekasihnya itu.

"Baik, baik, ini akan jadi rahasia kita saja. Hanya kita." Balas Jun kemudian dengan senyum lembutnya. Lalu memeluk gadisnya dengan gemas. Ah, Jun memang gemas dengan Jihoon. Apalahi setelah melihat senyum menggemaskan kekasihnya itu. Membuatnya ingin selalu memeluk erat gadis mungilnya.

"Jun _Oppa_ , ayo kita pulang." Minghao memanggil dengan Chan yang membawa tas mereka dan beberapa hadiah, sedangkan Minghao masih memeluk piala kemenangan mereka. Dengan masih memeluk Jihoon, Jun mendekati kedua adik tingkatnya.

"Aku mau pialanya." Jihoon melepas pelukannya saat mereka sudah berdiri di depan kedua adik tingkatnya. Suaranya masih serak membuat ketiga orang itu tersenyum geli. Minghao langsung saja memberikan piala dipelukannya itu. Jihoon langsung menerima dan memeluknya erat.

Ketiga orang di sekeliling Jihoon langsung saja tertawa pelan menanggapi sikap Jihoon. Padahal umur gadis mungil itu satu tahun di atas Minghao dan dua tahun di atas Chan. Tapi kelakuannya seperti adik mereka berdua.

xxx

"Kalian menang?" Seruan antusias dari Seungkwan menyambut kedatangan keempat orang yang baru memasuki rumah kakak beradik Lee itu. Seungkwan menatap binar pada piala dipelukan Jihoon lalu merebutnya. Membuat Jihoon makin mempererat pelukan pada pialanya dan menatap gadis hyperaktif itu tajam. " _Ya_! Apa-apaan sih kau?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya, _eonni_." Seungkwan balas berteriak kesal. Tanpa menghentikan tarikannya pada piala dipelukkan Jihoon. Sementara orang-orang yang berada di ruang tamu itu menatap kedua gadis yang saling berteriak dengan wajah maklum. Mereka sudah sering mendengar teriakan, perebutan, pertentangan, perdebatan keduanya. Kedua gadis dengan tinggi, berat, serta sifat beda itu sering berdebat dan adu mulut. Tak jarang Seungkwan yang memulai atau Jihoon yang memulai. Tapi lebih sering Seungkwan yang menjaili Jihoon lebih dulu dan berakhir dengan adu muluk dan teriakan mereka.

" _Oppa_ ," Jihoon beralih pada Jun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Menatap kekasihnya memelas. Meminta pertolongan pada kekasihnya. Membuat Seungkwan langsung mencibir kelakuan Jihoon.

Sedangkan Jun yang ditatap Jihoon langsung memeluk gemas kepala gadis mungilnya itu dan tertawa. Tidak ada niatan membantu dan malah membantu Seungkwan mendapatkan piala incarannya. Pelukan Jihoon pada pialanya sedikit longgar dan membuat Jihoon memekik kesal. " _Ya_! Sesak!" seketika seluruh orang di sana langsung tertawa geli.

"Seungkwan _Nuna_ , jangan seperti itu!" akhirnya Chan turun tangan juga setelah menempati sofa dan duduk di sebelah Seokmin. Hadiah-hadiah dan tas yang dibawanya bersama Minghao sudah dia simpan di atas meja di depannya. Melihat Jun yang tidak ada niatan membantu dan malah menjahili kakak kesayangannya.

" _Nuna_ mu yang pelit, Chan- _ie_. Aku kan hanya ingin lihat pialanya." Seungkwan balas dengan wajah kesalnya. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat kekasih bulenya yang duduk di karpet itu terkekeh geli.

"Sudah lah _eonni_ , kasihan nanti Jun _Oppa_ yang repot menenangkan Jihoon _Eonni_ yang rewel." Minghao bersuara setelah menidurkan badannya dekat dengan kekasih bule Seungkwan. Bahkan menjadikan paha laki-laki itu jadi bantalnya. " _Ya_! Hao- _ya_ , menjauh dari Hansol!"

Pekikan Seungkwan diabaikan gadis kurus itu. Minghao malah menyamankan tidurnya dan memejamkan mata. Hansol, kekasih bule Seungkwan hanya tertawa pelan seraya mengusap rambut Minghao. Seungkwan yang melihatnya langsung saja mendekati keduanya, lalu menarik tangan Hansol dari kepala Minghao. Kedua mata bulatnya menatap tajam sang kekasih. "Jangan selingkuh di depan mataku, Hansol- _ssi_!"

Seokmin yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan, kini mulai membuka suaranya. Laki-laki itu mengabaikan Seungkwan yang mendorong-dorong badan Minghao dan berdebat dengan Hansol. "Kau habis menangis ya, _nuna_? Hidungmu merah. Matamu juga bengkak." Seokmin memang sejak tadi memperhatikan Jihoon. Melihat mata bengkak dan hidung memerah milik kakak perempuan sahabatnya, membuat mulutnya gatal untuk bertanya.

"Jangan dibahas, _hyung_ , nanti _nuna_ ngamuk!" Chan yang menjawab. Karena tidak mungkin Jihoon menjawab. Gadis mungil itu sedang dipeluk Jun. Wajahnya terbenam dengan paksa di dada kekasihnya.

" _Ya_! Jun lepas!" pekikkan tertahan Jihoon membuat Jun tertawa, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku tidak menangis kok." Jihoon berseru sambil mendudukan badannya di sofa single dekat pintu.

" _Jheongmal_? Aku tidak percaya." Jihoon yang duduk di dekat Seokmin memudahkan laki-laki itu meneliti wajah gadis mungil di dekatnya. Seokmin menangkup kedua pipi bulat Jihoon dan menatap dalam-dalam wajah manis gadis mungil itu.

Jun berdecak keras dan Chan mendengus melihat Seokmin yang modus pada Jihoon. Mereka baru ingat kalau Seokmin masih menaruh hati pada kakak perempuan kesayangan Chan. " _Ya! Ya! Ya! Hyung_ jauhkan tanganmu dari _nuna_ ku!" Chan menarik tangan Seokmin agar melepaskan pipi bulat kakaknya. "Kau tidak lihat Jun Hyung, auranya menyeramkan begitu."

Seokmin kini melirik Jun yang sudah beridiri di samping sofa Jihoon dan menatapnya tajam. Ah iya dia lupa, kalau Jihoon sudah jadi milik laki-laki tinggi itu sejak satu tahun yang lalu. " _Mian_ , aku lupa _nuna_ sudah milik orang lain." Cicit Seokmin setelah menarik tangannya.

"Alasan. Kau saja yang modus." Seungkwan mencibir dipelukan Hansol. Gadis _hyperactive_ itu berhasil memonopoli kekasih bulenya. Sedangkan Minghao duduk bersandar pada kaki Chan. Sudah habis tenaga gadis itu merebut Hansol dari Seungkwan.

Seokmin yang mendengar langsung menarik tangannya dan memasang cengiran lebar. Membuat Jun mendengus dan langsung memeluk Jihoon. Jun itu sangat suka memeluk Jihoon. Apalagi saat Jihoon balas memeluknya dan juga membenamkan wajahnya pada perut Jun, seperti sekarang ini. Berhasil membuatnya gemas menciumi pucuk kepala gadis mungilnya itu.

"Jihoon- _ie_ ku tidak menangis kok, iya kan." Jun berucap sambil mengusap belakang kepala Jihoon. Jihoon balas menganggukan kepalanya. Tidak berniat mengeluarkan suaranya. Karena percuma saja. Suaranya akan terendam perut Jun. "Hanya terharu lalu meneteskan air mata."

Suara tawa langsung saja terdengar. Seperti dugaannya, suara tawa Seungkwan dan Seokmin lah yang paling keras. Membuat Jihoon memukul badan Jun dengan wajah kesalnya. Sedangkan Jun hanya tertawa dan mengusak gemas surai cokelat gadis mungilnya.

" _Ya_! Kau menyebalkan. Sana pergi! Jangan peluk-peluk! Lepas! Panas, Jun."

"Kalau aku pergi, siapa yang akan memelukmu?"

Kekasihnya itu. Kadang bisa sekongkol dengan yang lain menjahilinya. Kadang juga bisa jadi satu satunya orang yang membelanya saat Chan sedang tidak ada niatan membelanya. Tapi Jihoon tetap sayang dan menyukai saat Jun memeluknya. Rasa aman dia dapati. Dengan tubuh menjulangnya, yah walaupun tidak setinggi Mingyu-kekasih Wonwoo. Jihoon selalu saja merasa aman dipelukan hangat Jun. Jun itu suka sekali memeluk. Walaupun Jihoon tidak terlalu menyukai skin ship, asalkan itu yang memeluk Jun, Jihoon sangat menyukai.

"Aku masih punya Chan."

"Kau saja selalu menendangku, _nuna_. Aku tidak mau ditendang lagi."

"Kan, aku masih ada."

"Kalian sudah berakhir lama, Seokmin- _ah_. Sudah tidak ada harapan."

"Menyebalkan sekali sih kau itu."

* * *

Heiihoooo

Happy new year 2017 /lempar lempar kembang/

Sudah masuk ditahun yang baru umur nambah tua huks semakin tua yaampun ... Okay abaikan

Di tahun yang baru ini kudatang dengan ff junhoon yey. Kulagi kobam sama junhoon. Setelah kulihat momen mereka pas sebong menang 1st win pretty you. Jun yang ngapusin air matanya Jihoon itu dimana kulihat kalo dia sayang banget sama jihoon. Sweet bgt. Pokoknya berhasil membuatku menjerit jerit bahagia. Jun beneran percis kakak laki laki yang sayang bangt sama dongsaeng nya. Kalo sama ade aja sayang gimana sama pacar, kan jadi makin cinta*eh.

Oke lupakan.

Kuingin memperbanyak ff junhoon. Karena terakhir ku searching di ffn cuman ada satu doang.

Walaupun kulagi kobam sama junhoon lagi jatuh cintanya sama mereka. Tetep aja soonhoon tetep nomor satu. dan kubahagia soonhoon mulai banyak momen lagi aaahhhh bahagianya diriku. Mengalahkan rasa beteku saat kemaren soonyoung dance sama yuju dan jihoon dance sama siapa kutaktau yg barengan sama got7 itu.

Okee jangan lupa review yaaa...

Kumerasa ff ini tidak jelas, tapi kusedikit berharap kalian merasa terhibur membaca ini ff di tahun yang baru.

Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya...

Annyeong


End file.
